The present invention relates to a pneumatic shock absorber for suspension of cars and/or similar vehicles which, due to its functional and constructive characteristics is a new, original and practical solution resulting in a greater suspension smoothness instead of the hardness and vibrations which usually cannot be avoided with the use of known shock absorbers or telescopic hydraulic shock absorbers.
There are already known, for example, pneumatic shock absorbers with the cylinder divided, by means of a piston of one or its movable parts into two coaxial chambers which are essentially independent and contain respective air charges at desired pressure; thus, one chamber is in opposite position to the other chamber and a neutral brake point is determined by the compressibility of the air contained in the chambers.